One already knows such carcassing fabric systems comprising:
a base assembly consisting of a plurality of modular tying concrete elements forming the base perimeter of the outside wall of the house, intended to be anchored into the foundations by reinforced concrete piles and connected to each other by horizontal clamping reinforcements, PA1 a bearing structure consisting of metal poles mounted onto the aforesaid tying elements and fastened onto the upper ends of metal crooks which are embedded into the body, generally of trapezoidal shape in cross section, of these elements, PA1 an external concrete boarding forming the external peripheral wall of the house, borne by the aforesaid structure and consisting of a plurality of modular bay panels or framings. PA1 a base assembly consisting of a plurality of modular concrete tying elements forming the base perimeter of the outside wall of the house and intended to be anchored into the foundation by reinforced concrete piles and connected to each other by horizontal clamping reinforcements, PA1 a bearing structure consisting of metal poles which are intended to be mounted onto the aforesaid tying elements and fastened onto the upper ends of metal crooks mounted in these elements, PA1 an inwards open continuous accommodation space extends over the whole length of the tying elements for receiving the horizontal clamping reinforcements which form an uninterrupted chain over the whole periphery of the base, PA1 the aforesaid crooks are suspended at their upper end from a bracket which projects inwards from the tying elements, so that their opposite bent end be located within the aforesaid continuous accommodation space, PA1 the reinforcements of the aforesaid anchoring piles extend substantially vertically from the foundations and are curved while extending through the tying elements to extend substantially horizontally within the aforesaid continuous accommodation space, preferably above the bent ends of the crooks, PA1 all of the crooks, of the horizontal clamping reinforcements and of the reinforcements of the anchoring piles being intended to be embedded into a concrete slab cast on the spot into the aforesaid continuous accommodation space to ensure a closely linked connection therebetween and to permit the continuity and the transmission of the forces exerted upon the house at the foundations, thereby making the system paraseismic.
These known systems however generally are very heavy to be handled and need the use of also very heavy lifting means, thereby complicating and extending the duration of mounting of the framework.
One has also proposed to use elements of light concrete but its cost is substantially greater than that of the heavy concrete.
Moreover such building systems are not very much earth-tremor resistant and do not meet the paraseismic standards in force.